


Partners 2

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-18
Updated: 2000-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Huey and Dewey's reaction to Ray and Fraser's actions in "Partners."This story is a sequel toPartners.





	Partners 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Partners 2
    ------------
    
    Detective Jack Huey smiled as he walked away from Constable Fraser and
    Detective Kowalski. He'd known the two of them were involved for some
    time, and was not at all surprised that their narrow escape from a criminal
    with a gun had sent them into each other's arms. 
    
    As he approached his partner, Tom Dewey, he became a bit more serious.
    He didn't know how Dewey felt about Ray and Fraser's relationship. He
    was curious to see Tom's reaction, for reasons of his own.
    
    "So what happened down there?" Tom asked, nodding toward the spot where
    the Mountie and the detective were still engrossed in each other.
    
    "The perp got the drop on Fraser, and when Ray went to him, he had to
    give up his gun or Fraser would have been shot.  Looks like the guy was
    planning to shoot both of them, but I got him before he could fire."
    
    "So what are they doing now?"
    
    "Ray and Fraser? Oh, I guess they're just glad to be alive," commented
    Huey. 
    
    "Yeah, I've heard that near-death experiences tend to make people horny,"
    said Tom. 
    
    "I hope I don't have the chance to find that out any time soon."
    
    After the M.E. had been to the crime scene and the body had been taken
    away, Huey and Dewey returned to the precinct. It was some time before
    Fraser and Kowalski arrived. When they did, it didn't take a detective
    to figure out what they'd been doing. Fraser's normally impeccable uniform
    appeared to have been fastened in a haphazard manner. Ray was in his
    usual messy state, no surprise there, but he had a few obvious bite marks
    on his neck. Fraser sported a few hickeys of his own.
    
    "Those two," said Huey to his partner. "Do they know how obvious they
    are?" 
    
    "The question is, do they care?" asked Dewey. "It's pretty brave of them
    to be out." 
    
    "What makes you say that?" asked Jack.
    
    "Well, not all cops are as - understanding - as we are."
    
    "It doesn't bother you, that Ray and Fraser are involved?"
    
    "Why should it?" Tom asked. "I'm happy for them. Vecchio seemed kind
    of lonely when I first got here. I'm glad he has someone. What about
    you?"
    
    "Oh it doesn't bother me. It did surprise me a little."
    
    "Why?"
    
    "Well, Ray has an ex-wife, a really attractive one. And Fraser - well,
    you weren't here for the Metcalfe fiasco. Fraser was involved with this
    woman, and it turned out she was a thief and a murderer, but he was going
    to run off with her, till Vecchio shot him." 
    
    "He shot Fraser?" Dewey asked incredulously.
    
    "Not this Ray, the other one. "
    
    "Oh, you mean the one who's undercover. Okay, that makes a bit more sense."
    Tom shuffled some papers around on his desk. Ray came over to talk to
    him.
    
    "You guys done the reports on the shooting?" Ray asked.
    
    "Ray, I think that my partner and I have done enough for today. We were
    working while you and your partner were otherwise engaged. Why don't
    you and Big Red finish the paperwork. Tom and I are going to go get something
    to eat," Jack informed him.
    
    "We are?" queried Dewey.
    
    "We are," stated Huey, grabbing his coat and pulling his partner along
    with him. 
    
    "You got anywhere specific in mind?" Tom inquired as he got into the
    car beside his partner. 
    
    "Pizza all right with you?"
    
    "Yeah, sure. Pizza it is."
    
    The two detectives pulled into Novelli's. As Huey got out of the car,
    Dewey grabbed his arm. 
    
    "Tom," said Jack. "What's up?"
    
    "How about you get that pizza to go?"
    
    A grin spread slowly across Jack's face. "Why, you have something you
    want to do this evening?"
    
    "Remember what I said about near-death experiences making people horny?"
    Dewey asked. 
    
    "Yeah, what about it?  I don't recall any near death experiences happening
    to either one of us today."
    
    "No, but watching Fraser and Ray after theirs gave me some ideas," Tom
    said in a slightly suggestive manner.
    
    "Oh? What kind of ideas?" Huey was enjoying teasing his friend.
    
    "Just get the pizza, Jack. When we get back to your place, I'll show
    you." 
    
    "Who says we're going to my place?"
    
    "Get the pizza, Huey, and stop asking stupid questions."
    
    END
    
    


End file.
